


I'm ready for, the, world to come to me

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Stephanie [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Stephanie have their own ways to get wins...





	I'm ready for, the, world to come to me

\- Charlotte is new on the roster  
\- Stephanie’s been watching her train  
\- She knows the girl is ready  
\- “Get on out there baby girl... kick some ass.”  
\- She’s smirking  
\- Almost purring  
\- She knows Charlotte wants her  
\- She’s seen the way she looks at her  
\- “Then maybe you can get some of.... this.”  
\- She had smirked  
\- Leaning to whisper   
\- ‘All of it could be yours...’  
\- She had walked away then  
\- Knowing she’d given Charlotte incentive  
\- Charlotte had walked out to the cage  
\- Hell in a Cell  
\- She had taken a breath  
\- Stepped inside  
\- It had not taken long for the match to start  
\- She had come at it hard  
\- Taking her kicks  
\- Taking a few punches  
\- All it had done is fire her up  
\- She had no way to know Stephanie had gone to her room  
\- That she was watching  
\- And waiting  
\- She had taken the win  
\- Smirking directly into the camera  
\- A flicker of the heel side coming to her  
\- She had been a sweet girl  
\- Now she was all grown up


End file.
